


Воскрешение

by amaraete



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaraete/pseuds/amaraete
Summary: Когда он в спешке уезжал из Тэрсгуда несколько месяцев назад, направляясь в самый центр волнений, начавшихся в результате Восстания, он ожидал чего угодно, но только не возвращения сюда - в точку, где всё только началось. Закончилось.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux
Kudos: 1





	Воскрешение

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с In the Flesh. Вскоре после восстания мёртвых учёные изобрели нейротриптилин - лекарство, помогающее вернуть восставшим рассудок.  
> Написано для команды WTF TTSS 2016, на спецквест. Задание: возрождение (архетип/мифологема)

Джим аккуратно пробирался между деревьями, окружающими Ясли. Его преследовало тягостное дежавю. Когда он в спешке уезжал из Тэрсгуда несколько месяцев назад, направляясь в самый центр волнений, начавшихся в результате Восстания, он ожидал чего угодно, но только не возвращения сюда - в точку, где всё только началось. Закончилось.  
Дойдя до выбранного заранее места, Джим достал винтовку и взвёл курок. Поднял глаза и чуть вздрогнул. Билл стоял там, за оградой. Хотя пару минут назад его там не было. Может, это такая способность живых мертвецов?  
Джим вскинул винтовку на плечо, она внезапно показалась непривычно тяжёлой, онемевшие пальцы не могли нащупать спусковой крючок. Хуже того, он не мог посмотреть на Билла, хотя отлично знал, что тот смотрит на него.  
Почувствовав, что руки, держащие винтовку начали дрожать, Джим резко вдохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, закинул её за спину, и, оставив кофр лежать на земле, шатающейся деревянной походкой направился к ограде, всё так же не поднимая глаз. Остановившись напротив Билла, который не сдвинулся с места, он поднял голову, не давая себе времени передумать, и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
Когда-то эти глаза были тёплого карего цвета, с хитринкой в уголках. Теперь – выцвели до блёклого серого и подёрнулись белой дымкой. Из-за разрывов радужки левый, налитый кровью глаз был расфокусирован. Взгляд казался пустым и жутким. Впрочем, таким он стал ещё до того, как Билл умер.  
До того, как Джим его убил.  
– На этот раз ты решил поговорить со мной?  
А вот голос остался прежним, только был слегка хрипловат из-за длительного молчания. Джим не мог заставить себя ответить. Тут не о чем было говорить. У него были вопросы, но он знал ответы на них, он не хотел слышать, как эти синюшные губы скажут ему...  
– Или тебе захотелось посмотреть поближе? – Билл чуть повысил голос. – Конечно, ничего приятного, но и ничего особенного, скоро ты насмотришься вволю, ПЖЧ начали отправлять по домам: у государства больше нет денег на их круглосуточную охрану.  
Джим промолчал.  
Билл хмыкнул, слегка кивнул своим мыслям, засунул руки в карманы своей бледно-зелёной робы и продолжил – словно встретился вдруг со старым университетским приятелем и рассказывал ему теперь о перипетиях своей жизни. Его мимика становилась всё более живой. Желваки перекатывались под тонкой серо-жёлтой кожей, грозя прорвать её. Театр одного актёра. Билл всегда любил, когда его слушали, о чём бы он ни говорил.  
–…а потом в Цирке забеспокоились, что я могу рассказать не те вещи не тем людям, так что меня вернули сюда. На неопределённый срок. – Джим начал пинать мокрую землю носком ботинка. – Всё никак не могут договориться с Советами о моей выдаче. Мне ведь нужны постоянные инъекции, а формула нейротриптилина засекречена. Так что ящик ампул сейчас гораздо дороже, чем моя скромная персона.  
Билл скривился и поднял голову вверх. Небо не отражалось в его сухих, покрытых бельмами глазах.  
– А Советам, видишь ли, не нужен бездумный и агрессивный труп. У них хватает своих. Так что я застрял здесь, Джим. Как в чистилище. Не живой, не… Скажи, почему ты не убил меня сейчас?  
Джим не ожидал вопроса и не знал на него ответа. Он разомкнул онемевшие губы.  
– Я подумал, что раз ты вернулся оттуда, куда я послал тебя. Воскрес. Это не просто так. Возможно, в этот раз всё должно быть по-другому.  
Билл затрясся. Джим не сразу понял, что это смех.  
– Воскрес? Вернулся? То, что я есть сейчас, это хуже, чем смерть, – он приложил к носу платок, словно пытаясь остановить кровотечение, которого не было. – Я хуже, чем мёртв.  
– Я тоже, – ответил Джим.  
Билл судорожно вздохнул и потянулся к нему, хватаясь пальцами за разделяющую их сетку. Джим отвернулся и побрёл, не разбирая дороги, в сторону оставленного неподалёку алвиса. Ничего не изменилось. Он пережил всё это только для того, чтобы оно снова повторилось, для того чтобы то, что он похоронил в глубине своей души, возродилось из пепла.  
Забытый кофр остался лежать в весенней грязи.


End file.
